


Got Me Rattled

by anilad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, POV Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilad/pseuds/anilad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira brings Lydia to a self-defense class. Lydia isn’t really interested until she meets their cute instructor, Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic because I was craving some cutesy femslash. Unbetaed.

Lydia looked at the sign in disbelief.

“Argent Range and Gym,” she said, flatly. “You brought us to a gun range for our girls outing. Only you, Kira Yukimura.”

“Lydia, if you took me to one more hot yoga session or mani-pedi, I was going to lose my mind,” Kira said earnestly. “This is going to be fun and useful!”

“Hot yoga is fun and useful. You sweat out toxins and-”

“Ok, no. If I have to hear the benefits of a strong yoga practice one more time, I really will lose my mind. Just give this a chance,” Kira pleaded. Lydia regarded her friend’s earnest face for a moment before shrugging. 

“Awesome,” Kira enthused. “Let’s go in then. I made us an appointment for a private self defense class!” 

“When you told me to dress comfortably, I thought we were going to zumba,” Lydia complained but let Kira pull her into the lobby. 

....

Their self-defense teacher was not what Lydia had been expecting. Given Kira’s background in martial arts, Lydia’s mind had defaulted to picturing Kira’s father as their instructor or maybe, and really this was even more likely, Kira’s mother.

Instead they had a sunnily smiling brunette who looked no older than either of them. 

“Good morning, ladies,” she said, with a smile so wide Lydia wondered how she managed to keep it and still talk. “I’m Allison. You must be Kira and Lydia.” 

“Kira,” Kira said, raising her hand like the students she taught during the week. Lydia’s teenage self never would have pictured a goofy girl like Kira as her best friend. She’d certainly never imagined her future life as a college professor and the particular pleasure there was to be had in terrifying freshman. 

“So you’re Lydia then,” Allison said, turning that smile full blast to Lydia. 

“Guilty,” Lydia admitted. Somehow the dimples deepened and Lydia was alarmed to find her cheeks warming. When Allison turned back to Kira, Lydia exhaled in a rush.

Keep it together, Martin, she told herself.

“So when you set up the appointment, you said that each of you had different levels of experience. Could you just remind me again what they were?” Allison asked.

“I had a few years of Taekwondo when I was younger. But I haven’t really practiced in years,” Kira responded.

“I’m skilled with a can of mace and rape whistle,” Lydia told her.

“Both of those are good,” Allison affirmed. “Self defense often involves actively hurting someone else for your own protection. It can be difficult to think in those terms but we want to practice with that intention in mind today.”

“Oh believe me, I have no problem with that,” Lydia said, smirking. 

Allison looked at her seriously. “That’s good. Your personal safety is important.”

In another person, the sincerity might have seemed false but that was the furthest from the truth here. Lydia held Allison’s gaze for what felt like a beat too long before Allison flushed slightly and smiled again.

“Let’s get started. We have a limited amount of time so we need to make the most of that...”

Over the next few hours, Allison showed them a few simple moves. She always started out by explaining them, physically demonstrating them alone, and then going through the motions using either Lydia or Kira as her partner. 

“The repetition is really important. You want these moves to be ingrained in your muscle memory so that when you’re experiencing the fight or flight instinct, your body moves into these as automatically as possible.” 

Very quickly, Lydia had given in to the experience. Even if this hadn’t been quite what she’d been expecting for her outing with Kira, she had to admit it was enjoyable in its own weird way. 

She wasn’t sure what it said about her that she liked the rush getting out of holds, especially when she was partnering with Allison. The other woman had an aura of contained strength that was practically tangible. Lydia felt like her skin was buzzing every time she touched her. 

After each successful repetition, she found herself giddily smiling at Allison. The odd moments of feeling like they were looking into each other’s eyes for too long continued throughout the lesson. When she was partnered with Kira, more than once Kira got the upper hand because Lydia was distracted. 

It was very unlike herself and she didn’t know what to say when Kira brought it up. By Kira’s smirk it was obvious that Kira had her own theories about what was causing it.

At the end of the session, Lydia found herself lingering while Kira, who was in a rush to leave to meet her boyfriend, Scott, for dinner, started to make her way out.

“Do you teach any other classes?” Lydia asked Allison. 

“Yeah, we offer a whole schedule of different defense classes. I can get you a flyer... I also do private lessons for handgun safety, “ she offered. 

“I’ve always wanted to learn more about that,” Lydia told her. Kira was standing in the doorway, behind Allison and Lydia saw her raise her eyebrows. 

“Oh great, I’ll give you my card,” Allison said. While Allison looked through her bag for one, Lydia saw Kira mouth, “Really?” Lydia made a quelling motion with her hands. 

Allison raised her head from her bag in confusion. “What was that?”

Lydia shook her head. “It’s nothing.” Kira rolled her eyes.

....

In the car, Kira wasted no time before bursting out, “Since when are you interested in shooting guns? I practically had to drag you in there.”

“I’ve always been interested,” Lydia said airily. 

“I think you mean always been interested since you met our cute instructor,” Kira teased. Lydia shrugged. 

“Was she cute? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Right. So when are you going to make a date to shoot some firearms then?” Kira asked.

“I’ll call Tuesday after class and find out when she’s available,” Lydia told her.

“I don’t think the three days rule applies if you’re calling her work number,” Kira said. 

Lydia smirked. “She wrote her cell on the back of the card.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia learns a little about shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbetated. Also, disclaimer that most of my knowledge of guns comes from a safety course on rifles when I was about thirteen.

Lydia really did mean to call Allison three days after their self-defense class but it didn’t end up working out that way.

That same day at lunch, Scott proposed to Kira, leading Kira to a very happy but frazzled state. She’d started texting Lydia at all hours about wedding planning. Lydia had finally shut her down with a firm promise to put together a to-do list and schedule that would help her get organized.

Then her teaching assistant, Greenburg, had a life crisis and couldn’t help with grading. She’d had her doubts about anyone double majoring in Math and World Religion but she’d took him on anyway because she’d been desperate this semester.

Her favorite T.A., Cora, who had worked for her since her freshman year, had finally graduated, and Lydia had waited too long to replace her. But it was too late to regret that now, she would just have to get someone better for next semester.

So it ended up being closer to a week when she finally picked up the phone. She wouldn’t have admitted to anyone how her stomach swooped when she heard a musical voice answer the phone.

It made Lydia pause for a moment too long

“Hello?” Allison repeated, uncertainly.

“Hi, this is-”

“Lydia! Hi. I was wondering if you’d decided against learning your way around a gun,” Allison said.

“Sorry, I’ve just been incredibly busy this past week. I’d planned to call a few days ago,” Lydia explained.

“Let me know what you're available for next week, I’d love to set something up with you.”

The conversation Lydia had been mentally planning had gone nothing like this. She really wasn’t that interested in learning about handguns. It wasn’t bad knowledge to have but she would’ve preferred the direct approach and ask Allison out for a cup of coffee.

Instead she found herself planning to come back to the range Saturday at one. It wasn’t quite the success she’d expected but at least she was going to see Allison.

....

The range was empty other than the two of them.

“We have a class in the morning and open time later in the afternoon for people to come in a shoot, but this time is blocked off for lessons like this,” Allison explained.

Lydia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. In the two weeks since she had first met Allison, she’d convinced herself that the other woman couldn’t be as attractive as she was remembering but in fact, Allison was even cuter. Fuck.

It was rare that Lydia found herself so off balance. Luckily, Allison seemed completely unaware that her pupil was having a small breakdown and she continued giving instructions. Lydia forced herself to focus.

The parts of the gun were easy, the muzzle, the grip, the trigger,the magazine, etc. Loading and unloading equally simple.

Allison pointed to the safety. “Until you’re ready to fire, this stays on.”

The body position Allison explained the same way she had during their self-defense class, explaining it, demonstrating it, and then helping Lydia get into it. Since Lydia was left handed, she mirrored Allison’s position.

When Allison handed her the ear protection, Lydia carefully placed it on her head over her ears. It wasn’t as though there had been a lot of ambient noise to begin with, but the sudden muting of sound made her aware of her body in a different way. Mostly in relation to Allison.

Lydia held her hands steady as she used the sights to aim at the target, but she couldn’t stop herself from checking where Allison was in her peripheral vision. Allison was watching her closely, eyes sweeping down the line of her body.

Their eyes met when Allison looked up. It took every ounce of her self control for Lydia to give her a smile instead of flushing and turning away in embarrassment. Allison’s return smile was worth the effort.

Lydia brought her gaze back to the target, shooting carefully until she’d emptied her clip.

Allison walked down the range to grab the paper target. Lydia didn’t watch, she was staring at her hands. Allison had explained that the gun would kick but hadn’t mentioned how her wrists would feel after enduring the continuous jolting.

“So, you did really good,” Allison said, looking at the cratered paper. “For a beginner, this is impressive!” She handed it over.

Lydia didn’t look at it. She had been turning some over her head that was more important than her shooting performance.

“Would you be interested in getting coffee after this?” Lydia asked. Allison paused, before smiling her brightest sunniest smile.

“I was hoping you might ask,” she said.


End file.
